A Triangle of love, a triangle of indifference, a
by Xelloss' worshipper
Summary: Strange story about Xelloss and Gharv... yaoi... a little Xel/Amelia too


A triangle of hate, a triangle of indifference, a triangle of love  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Slayers Doesn't own me so don't sue me  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Xelloss sat far away from the group...  
"It's surprising!"  
The violet haired mazoku turned shocked: "Gharv!"  
"You must thank I'm part human!"  
He arched his brow puzzled: "Why?"  
"Sometime ago we were lovers. Is it nothing for you!"  
"I'm a mazoku. I can't love!"  
  
Gharv remained impassive but those words hurt very much; he remembered the passion that mazoku raised in him, he felt it again. For him, it was only a power game, a female voice interrupted their discussion: "Xelloss..."  
The red-haired mazoku disappeared in the astral dimension.  
A certain princess appeared.  
The mazoku had a wicked smile: "Amelia, were you looking for me!"  
She didn't know the cause but her cheeks blushed: "Lina wants leave. She said to come back if you want come with us!"  
Well, Lina said: "Say to that ass fucked mazoku to take his ass here if he doesn't want be let alone!" but Amelia was a kind girl so she changed slightly the sentence.  
He did her sign to sit down and she complied: "Why does she send you?"  
"Well, Zel doesn't want anything to do with you, Gourry would forget everything... and Lina is too lazy!"  
Xelloss laughed: "She told this!"  
She laughed, too...: "No, I told this! Don't say it to Lina or she'll fireball me!"  
Then she scowled: "Oh no, we're late!"  
He smiled: "Give me the hand!"  
She blushed again: "What?"  
"Give me the hand."  
She complied again and they were suddenly just in front to Lina and the others that looked them a little shocked.  
"Sorry for the late Lina-chan but Amelia-chan and I chatted a little!"  
Amelia blushed more and Lina looked them with a strange air of surprise: "Amelia, we must speak later!"  
"All right, Lina-san!"  
  
Gharv had observed the entire scene with something of very similar to jealousy; Xelloss remained an intriguing person that woke up strange feelings inside him. That little scene with the girl was a way to hurt him, he was sure about it... Xelloss couldn't be interested to that insignificant, annoying little princess.  
  
Xelloss touched the proper hand surprised from the feeling that strange girl had given him only taking his hand.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They were resting in an inn with thermal bath and they were a relaxing time, Xelloss was nowhere in sight.  
Lina and Amelia were chitchatting when Lina suddenly became serious.  
"What's happening, Lina-san?"  
"Amelia, I was almost forgetting... Xelloss is a mazoku!"  
"You told this to that inn after our first battle with Gharv."  
"The mazoku can't love Amelia. You don't need forgetting this!"  
"Why are you saying me this?"  
Amelia was very puzzled...  
"I..., don't forget this, all right!"  
"As you can know if the mazoku love or not."  
"Believe me, they can't love!"  
Then they passed to more superficial arguments but the Lina's words continued to remain in Amelia's mind and she was persuaded Lina was wrong.  
  
Gharv appeared near Xelloss and roughly kissed on the lips. He remained very surprised when the purple haired mazoku returned the kiss and his proper passion was let free.  
The kiss continued and Xelloss phased out only when he had almost lost the control on his proper senses.  
"Fucked bastard!", the dragon mazoku's voice was full of lust and rage.  
Xelloss had a half bow: "My, become human did anything for your manners!"  
"What are you doing with that humans?"  
"Sore wa himitsu des."  
"I'll kill you soon!"  
"Are you sure?"  
"You aren't powerful as me!"  
Xelloss smirked: "Not again."  
Gharv gave him a last glance full of love and hate then he disappeared.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They were just arrived to the Katart mountains when Gharv and his fellow attacked them, Amelia was hurt, Lina avenged her killing the fellow with the Laguna blade, Xelloss was hurt and disappeared.  
Gharv hurt Xelloss striking him to his back before he knew he was there... Xelloss continued to seem so arrogant and so stunningly charming even after to be hurt. He looked him and he negated him what Gharv wanted his heart and the Phibrizio's plan both before phase out.  
Gourry and Zelgadiss had a bad fight with Gharv. He was too much powerful without Amelia and Lina. But the golden dragon Milgazia was healing the mortal wound of the princess and Lina was too much tired to help them.  
When Gharv was going to give them the last strike a female voice shouted: "Dynast Brass!"  
From a pentagram some lightning hit Gharv stopping him a moment, so she saved them, then the difficult part started.  
She pointed to Gharv: "You're evil. You're against the justice and sword of justice will fall on you and I'll use that sword.", she continued so for some minutes.  
The mazoku felt a strange hate for that child, a sort of envy. He wanted kill everybody in the Lina's group but Xelloss was kind with her so she would have a special treatment.  
"I'm surprised. You sprout about the justice but you stay with Lina."  
Amelia stopped surprised: "And then?"  
"Lina accepted the Xelloss' help that was working with the hell master so she must be evil!"  
She was confused and whispered: "He's right!"  
"And if your friend Lina is evil then you must be evil, too!"  
She didn't listen to her friend's voice that told about not listen him, she worried he was able to be right, but she wasn't evil.  
Gharv disappeared and she would be dead if Zel didn't put himself between her and the mazoku's sword.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Xelloss observed the battle from his room hurt, he cried slightly when Amelia almost was struck sure than his weak barrier wasn't able to protect but he protect Zel that took the strike to her place. Without it he would be dead.  
He knew Phibrizio and he observed the end's Gharv with red tears from his eyes, he lied him, the mazoku can love, he can love and he had loved the fierce mazoku lord.  
He was surprised from the strength of his feelings for Gharv and from the presence of a strange tingle of feeling for a young princess that dared challenging a mazoku lord to save her friends.  
The only mazoku that had a human form had human feelings. The best kept secret than everything.  
END  



End file.
